The Keepers of Hattu: Real or Myth? Volume I
The Keepers of Hattu: Real or Myth? Volume I is a book added to by the mod Helgen Reborn. It gives a detailed explanation of the The Keepers of Hattu. The sequel to this book is The Keepers of Hattu: Real or Myth? Volume II. Upon meeting him, Marcus Jannus will give you this book along with The Great War. Content The Keepers of Hattu: Real or Myth? Volume I by Altan bar al-Khalil I was but a lad in the last days of the Great War and subsequent war that devastated my homeland, Hammerfell. I don't remember much of those days other than having to flee my childhood home and escape to Cyrodiil. I have vivid memories of hiding in caves or old ruins during the day and doing our best to travel under the cover of darkness so as not to be detected. It was more like stumbling under the cover of darkness because the journey along the river was dangerous - especially for a family. I am terrified of caves to this day because of these memories. My family was not one of means, but my mother, Anora tal-Shanar, was an Apprentice Alchemist and father, Khalil bar al-Thedret was a skilled craftsman and builder. So, their labor was in high demand in Cyrodiil after the White-Gold Concordat was signed. (They also insisted on the "proper" wording of their names using "tal", meaning daughter of females, and "bar al", meaning son of for a male. Hence my mother was Anora, daughter of Shanar, and my father was Khalil, son of Thedret.) There were many refugees in those days, and mother knew many healing potions, so we were looked after pretty well all things considered. With the new treaty in place with the Empire, the Aldmeri Dominion was free to immediately muster most of their remaining forces against Hammerfell, and it was during this time that we fled our homeland. But once father felt we were in relative safety in an area southwest of Chorrol, he would return to Hammerfell in defense of our country. These writings are the first-hand account of his time in the war, and more importantly, they may be only eyewitness account of the mysterious "Keepers of Hattu." This treatise is not an attempt to make a believer of you, dear reader, but simply one persons account of those days from which you are free to make your own conclusions. So with that, here begins the story as told to me by my father and in his own words. It was sometime during the summer of 4E 177 but I don't know when. Soldiers in the field didn't exactly keep a calendar in our pockets. Morale was horrible, we were very short on supplies and it looked as if our country would be enslaved by the racist Aldmeri Dominion. Just thinking about them this many years later still enrages my heart. We were tired, we were hungry and we were weak. We had camped in a small wooded area to the northwest of Rihad and northeast of Taneth. Unknown to us at the time, the elves were gathering forces for a combined assault from from the sea via both port towns, and by land across the river basin from Cyrodiil. They would have essentially flanked us to the east and south with only a small retreating to the northwest into the plains, essentially surrounding one-third of our entire army. Had they been successful the outcome of the war would certainly have been much different. Call it a divine gift from the Gods, providence from Frandar Hunding, or just dumb, blind luck, but a twist of fate that would determine the course of the war for the next two years came to pass. A runner approached our camp one day with an urgent message for our General Hazzan concerning the aforementioned Aldmeri attack plans. The message was simple: You are about to be obliterated. If you don't believe me send two of your most stealthy scouts to the river basin and sea to see for yourself. The message was signed as "A friend" so it's origins remained a huge mystery. But as a result of the tip, our forces were able to split into smaller, more rapidly mobile units and retreat to a safer locations in the north. Nowhere was truly safe, but we were better off there than in the south. A few weeks later we began hearing that the Thalmor leadership was furious with one of their new Justiciars in the field we heard was named Aerandil. It seems he got the blame for being careless and was the cause of the botched surprise attack that didn't happen. We somehow took a little pleasure from this news as we also heard rumors of him being demoted to what was essentially a Lieutenant in their ranks. But those were just rumors and were unsubstantiated. We also heard that he was sent into the field after being one of the top commanders in The Imperial City. And after it fell, he was once again held responsible for it's fall. Around the end of the year or the beginning of the next we also started hearing about a story from Cyrodiil of an Imperial who was said to be a Hero of The Battle of the Red Ring. Depending on who told the story, the man, who was said to be named "Val" led the main charge into the city across the single bridge and straight up to the main gate. Others said he single-handedly consumed the elves with fireballs from his eyes, and bolts of lightning from his arse, but of course those claims remained unsubstantiated. Either way, he was said to be a man whose wife and children were tortured and murdered, and their bodies were left rotting in front of the Imperial Palace for all to see. The Aldmeri often used this tactic and others even more heinous to intimidate the Empire. Once Val learned of his family's fate it was said he went mad and began conducting covert operations assassinating any Aldmeri he could find. As you can imagine, the Aldmeri didn't take too kindly to this and Val was eventually captured and taken to the Thalmor. But the Thalmor feared making a martyr of him, so they forced the Empire to lock him away, presumably for the rest of his life. Now, this is where the story gets interesting! The legend has it that Aerandil was the officer that brutally tortured Val's family to death. Aerandil also knew Val had led the charge in The Battle of the Red Ring which was the biggest victory for the Empire in the war, and the single most important event that led to the White-Gold Concordat. For this he hated Val. This hatred was even greater than his overtly racist hatred if that is possible. And for Val, the longer he stayed locked up in that dungeon in Imperial City, the more obsessed he also became. It is upon the setting of this stage that the final clash between these two men would ultimately culminate on the battlefield of Hammerfell. TES_mods_HR_book_The_Keepers_of_Hattu_Real_or_Myth_Volume_1.jpg Skyrim Helgen Reborn The Keepers of Hattu Real or Myth Volume I(1).jpg Skyrim Helgen Reborn The Keepers of Hattu Real or Myth Volume I(2).jpg Skyrim Helgen Reborn The Keepers of Hattu Real or Myth Volume I(3).jpg Skyrim Helgen Reborn The Keepers of Hattu Real or Myth Volume I(4).jpg Skyrim Helgen Reborn The Keepers of Hattu Real or Myth Volume I(5).jpg Skyrim Helgen Reborn The Keepers of Hattu Real or Myth Volume I(6).jpg Skyrim Helgen Reborn The Keepers of Hattu Real or Myth Volume I(7).jpg Skyrim Helgen Reborn The Keepers of Hattu Real or Myth Volume I(8).jpg Skyrim Helgen Reborn The Keepers of Hattu Real or Myth Volume I(9).jpg Skyrim Helgen Reborn The Keepers of Hattu Real or Myth Volume I(10).jpg Category:Skyrim: Helgen Reborn Category:Skyrim: Helgen Reborn Books